


Experiment 421

by Tovah_King



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: 421, Creepypasta, Experiment, Genetically modified, Hate, Love, OC, Other, Testing - Freeform, labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovah_King/pseuds/Tovah_King
Summary: How experiment 421 came to be





	Experiment 421

Experiment 421

Originally testing as to see how well the body functions with out the main organs, add a testing brought in gelatinous bones and other minor body modifications.

421 was the only surviving test subject out of this form of testing.

421 was originally a coyote taken out of the plains out west of the facility as a pup with some other siblings.

421 was originally accompanied by 420, 419 and 418 but all perished in testing.

421’s testing took time, waiting for the healing process was the worst of it, when replacing the organs, heart and lungs the subject had some minor complications, one being infection and another being lack of consciousness for long periods of time.

The other tests done on 421 where vary simple compared to removing the organs the gelatinous bones was a very simple serum that we injected into him daily until we start seeing results and from there it seem to have stuck.

Other body modifications were easy to achieve as well, we exchanged his feet for our genetically modified Eagle feet they are long clawed toes for him to use and it seems to have adapt well to his body, he has fur growing on them in a few places it seems bodies trying to fix them to how they should be.

421 had his tail replaced as well to an elongated monkey tail seems to work well but for some odd reason has grown a large amount of fur at the end of it it’s not the same shade as 421, in fact it’s the same colour as the serum that’s replacing 421 organs 

It seems that serum we used to make 421‘s bones gelatinous has affected his new limbs as well, he’s climbing the beams in his cage and seems to be staying there almost like it’s his safe place.


End file.
